Lost, Now Found
by K94evur
Summary: WAY going into rewrite. definetly coming back, though.
1. Muzai Uchiha

**A/N: ** Ohkay, hi people. Here's a little ficcy I wrote in like 5 mins… if you want me to continue, please say so… 5 reviews and ill update.

**Summary**: Erm, yeah… well, you see… uh…Sasuke finds this girl in an alleyway about to be beat up and stuff, and he saves her, but right as he goes to heal her, she rushes off. Sasuke doesn't know why, but he feels he knows this girl from somewhere… so he chases after her.

Yes, I noe. I sux at summariez.

But trust me, it gets better…

**Warning:** Ohk, its only in this chapter…and its only for like, 2 SCENTENCES, but yes, there is _mention_ of rape in this… so, if you gag from just the word, well… whatever. Go awayh.

But seriously ppl. You honestly think I could write something like that?! No way! Its just mentioned.. don't like, don't read… all flames are used 2 cook my ramen…

--------------------------------------------

**ENJOY!**

**Chappie 1: **

**Kyoko Uchiha**

_By k94evur_

Sasuke walked home all the usual; hands in his pockets, eyes staring off into space, and a neutral smirk painted on his face. He had just beat Naruto in one of the many of the dobe's random challenges, some going along the lines of:

_"Sasuke, you coward! Get over here and fight!"_

Or…

_"Sasuke's a wimp!! He couldn't even beat up a log, believe it!"_

Of course, Sasuke would deliberately ignore Naruto, knowing his claims of himself being a coward are random and only an excuse to get him to fight. Of course, Naruto would eventually reach Sasuke's breaking point, at which time he would get beat to a pulp.

Now Sasuke, completely unscratched, walked back to his apartment in peace. That is until he heard a noise coming from a nearby alley…

"N-no! P-please! S-stop!" Sasuke turned his head toward the voice. It had come from an alley he had just passed, and seemed to be the voice of a very young girl. Casually throwing his head back to look into the alley, Sasuke checked to see what the problem was.

And he understood the minute he saw.

It took his eyes a moment to adjust, but when they did, the sight he saw made him want to turn away again—but he didn't. In the alley, he made out the faint outline of the girl who had made the cries, and, after listening for just a moment, could hear her sobbing. Before approaching, however, Sasuke peered farther into the alleyway to search for the cause of her pain… and that's when he understood.

Towering over the small girl, of barely 6 years old, was a tall, muscular man. He had hair covering almost all of his face it seemed and, even though he was some distance away, even Sasuke could smell the bitter alcohol on his clothes.

He had one hand around the tiny girls waist and another behind her head, all the while using his immense strength to pull her closer and closer to him. No matter how hard she struggled, the man seemed to only pull her closer. It actually seemed that the harder she thrashed, the more he enjoyed it, as if it were a sick and twisted game of his own creation.

_This girl is about to be raped._ Sasuke thought, completely in shock. His feet suddenly became glued to the ground.

Suddenly the hand on her waist tightened, causing her only to sob harder. Sasuke stood frozen in his tracks. Suddenly the drunken-man pulled her waist closer to his. He was now pressing her body flush onto his. The girl tried to push away, but soon the man was holding on so tight that she could hardly move her arms, much less the rest of her body.

The man slowly arched his neck and then leaned down by the frightened girl's ear. He whispered something Sasuke couldn't hear, but it only took one look at the wild mans eyes to know it was something dirty. Sasuke's prediction was only confirmed when he saw the girl freeze for a moment and then thrash all the harder, now completely desperate to separate herself from the crazed-drunk.

Sasuke couldn't take it any longer. He took one loud step forward into the alley and called out "Stop!"

The man twisted his head toward Sasuke, squinting at the light from the street. When he saw Sasuke was in battle stance, he seemed to cock his head in thought. Then, in one quick yet clumsy motion, the msn pulled out a pocketknife and cut the young girl all the way from her waist to her ankle. She screamed in pain, not seeming to notice Sasuke standing before her, and crashed hard on the floor as the man threw her aside.

Now that the man had made it so she couldn't run off with ease, he focused his attention on Sasuke. Assuming Sasuke was just another kid, the man flexed his arms and made one drunken step forward before bellowing in a deep but slurred voice, "Whatcha gunnah dwo abwout it, kid?"

Sasuke glared at the side comment of being called a 'kid'. Without answering, he charged forward, his own motions much faster than that of the drunken man before him, and rammed his fist into the man's gut.

The drunk, completely taken by surprise, keeled over in pain, leaving his head wide open for another blow from the Uchiha. Now crumpled on the ground, one hand on his head and the other on his stomach, the drunk seemed the recall his pride, and quickly stood. He glared at Sasuke as he threw his first punch, which was caught in Sasuke's left hand. Sasuke, now in control of the person's hand, twisted in backwards until a loud '_Craack!'_ was heard throughout the entire alley. Sasuke had just _broken_ the guys wrist.

"GYAAH!" the man screamed at the top of his lungs. Sasuke dropped the man's limp wrist and crossed his arms. As the man screamed and fell back onto the cold concrete, Sasuke pondered what to do next. As the man turned around again to look at Sasuke with shock painted on his face, Sasuke hesitated. Then, reaching a decision, he said:

"Hn. You are weak. You take advantage of a young, innocent girl and just when you have her in your grasp, I come along and you can't even defend yourself. Pathetic." Sasuke spat the last word out with hatred and kicked some dust into the face of the fallen drunk. The man scowled up at him, knowing he was defeated but having too much pride to run. So instead he simply scowled and glared.

Sasuke was fed up. After hesitating once more, he activated his Sharingan and glared back at the man, who coward in shock… and fear.

"Hmph," Sasuke began, "Don't mess with me again. Or I swear, next time you cross my path, you won't live to see the next day." Sasuke said each word with such a large amount of threat, the man scrambled to his feet and lumbered past Sasuke and away on the streets, half running and half limping. Sasuke could've stopped him from leaving, but his only goal was to make sure the girl was alright and to get home. Not to beat up drunken baka's… no matter how much they deserve it.

Now Sasuke, still tense from the spare, turned to the girl who had been thrown on the ground. He took the chance now to observe her a bit closer. What he saw wasn't pretty, to say the least.

First of all, she was bloody. And not just from the slash she had recently receive along the length of her leg, but also from various bruises and cuts, some small… others rather serious. Like the gash right above her right eye, or the humongous black and blue bruise on her exposed stomach. And that was the other thing- she wasn't wearing that much! She had on a bloody brown dress that was cut in several places (like her stomach), and had more patches sewn on than the original fabric it seemed. The dress was also only long enough to go halfway down to her knees—leaving her legs exposed to the world, causing the many cuts, scrapes, bruises and gashes that they adorned. Sasuke looked away from her body. He felt almost sick that a girl, of barely six years old, had to live on the streets like this.

The girl had had her knees pulled up to her chin, with her head now. Now she lifted her head and stared at Sasuke. He stared back, taking in her face. She had shoulder length raven-black hair that was matted and filthy. Her face also adorned some slashes and cuts, but wasn't as hurt as the rest of her body. Sasuke noted the gash above her eye once more, making a mental note to heal that one first. His eyes landed suddenly on her eyes. They were two huge black orbs, full of innocence, pain, coldness, rejection, and… fear?

Sasuke was confused. If the drunk-man was gone, what did she still have to fear? He quickly looks left and right down the alley, checking for any more perverted-drunks. The alley was empty. He turned his head back to the girl and noted her tear-streaked cheeks. Slowly, he began to understand what—or rather, _who_—she feared… himself.

_But why?_ Sasuke thought. _Hmph. All I did was save her from a crazed-drunk. Maybe…_ Sasuke got lost in thought. Then it hit him: his sharingan was still activated!

Sasuke hit his head in frustration. _Stupid! _He thought bitterly. Then he turned to the girl in front of him. She pulled back from his sudden movement, more tears falling silently into her lap. Sasuke quickly deactivated his sharingan and relaxed his position. He had to be careful and make as little movement as possible- if this girl, whomever she is, cringes away from him after such a small movement; Sasuke knew he would have trouble getting her to agree to let him heal her injuries.

"Gomen…--" he began, but didn't have a chance to finish. The girl had pulled away from his voice, as if it were poison to the air, and stood abruptly, running farther into the alley.

Sasuke was surprised, to say to least. Never in his life had a girl run AWAY from him, so this was kind of a first. Suddenly he was pulled back to the present as he found himself chasing after the injured girl. Although, he had no idea why he was chasing her. _If she can run, there really isn't that much need for me to heal her,_ he thought suddenly. But something in his subconscious urged him to keep chasing, almost as if he recognized her from somewhere, but couldn't place it. So, he charged forward.

_For an injured, tired, hurt girl, she sure as hell is fast!_

--------------------------------------------

To be continued… 

Ohk, so whatta ya think?

Want me to continue? Yes? No? Maybe? Pie?

Any comments welcome…

Till next time,

Ja Ne


	2. Old Memories

I know I didn't do this last time, so please don't anyone sue me…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, so don't sue. However, I do own my character, who's name you find out soon enough.

Ohk, one more thing: The mysterious-girls name. I don't want to say it yet cuz I don't want to spoil it, but I just want you to know that all credit goes to 'couldn't tackle the bear', as this person is ze one who gave me the idea to use the name. Thanks a bunch!!

Ohkay… here it be... CHAPTER TWO!

Chapter 2 

**Lost, Now Found**

By K94evur General POV 

Sasuke twisted and turned through the cold alleyway, dodging trashcans, old boxes, stray trash, and hundreds of other little things. If it weren't for all the obstacles in his path, he probably could've caught up to her by now. But whenever he thought he had her, she turned down another corner and into darkness.

Mainly, he followed her by her harsh breathing, or the soft _tap-tap _of her bare feet hitting the concrete. He once again caught sight of her dark hair twisting yet again around a corner, but just a few steps later, he heard her footsteps stop.

_Shit... I might have lost her…_ Sasuke thought harshly to himself.

_Why do you care for this girl anyway? She can take care of herself!_ Sasuke's inner-self screamed.

_How the bloody hell should I know!! I just…got a feeling, ohk? _

_Wooooow… the great Sasuke actually has feelings?! _His inner self mocked.

Sasuke chose to ignore his inner self and just keep moving. He finally made it to the corner he had last alley he saw her enter, and after kicking a few boxes out of the way, managed to move forward.

As soon as he set one foot into that alleyway, he knew why she'd stopped- dead end.

Girl's POV 

I darted down the next alleyway. I had never been this far into the alley, and had no clue where I was going. But I could here the red-eyed-man catching up to me, so I kept going. The fact that my bare feet crunched on broken shards of glass or stumbled on stray pieces of metal barely registered in my mind. All I did was run, no looking back.

Nearly slipping, I leaped over an oncoming puddle and skidded into an alley on my left. It was only then that I realized that, in my lack of direction, I'd come face to face with the one thing I really didn't want to see – a dead end.

Nobody's POV, really… 

Sasuke stood, looking at the panting young girl before him. Her back was to him as she stared at the cold, gray brick wall that blocked her way. He didn't want to scare her- _though I think I already did,_ he thought- so he stayed where he was. Slowly, she turned her head to look at Sasuke, who had his arms at his side, sharingan deactivated, and a concerned look painted across his face.

In her eyes, he only saw fear.

Fear, and pain.

Slowly, Sasuke stepped forward – barely an inch. The girl jumped as if she had just seen Yondaime himself rise from the ground before her. She took two steps back.

Sasuke took one more forward.

She took two more back.

After one more step, her back was to the wall. She shrank to the ground, pulling her knees to her chin and holding her head in her hands. Her entire body was shaking, as if she just registered the injuries from earlier. More tears formed in her eyes and she covered her face in her hands.

Slowly, Sasuke walked up to the quivering girl. He kneeled down, looking at her more closely. She was really beat up.

Cautiously, he reached out a hand and placed it over her left, the one that was hiding her face. Her entire body tensed as she pulled herself closer, sobbing. Gently, Sasuke pried her hand away, looking into her eyes.

Girls POV 

_The red-eyed man kept coming closer and closer… why wouldn't he leave?! I wish I had something to throw at him! But then he might only get madder… _Suddenly I felt something cold hit my back. I had reached the wall.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should have known to keep running!_ _That's what tou-san told me to always do, if I wanted to live.. to survive, I have to run… a-and… cling to life…_ **(A/N**: Don't Kill me, precious readers- I know this sounds just like the manga. Don't sue, all credit goes to mah hero Kishimoto-sama :)

Flashback 

"BAKA!" his voice yelled though-out the entire compound. I cringed, and crouched lower to the floor, scrubbing away at the old tiles. He would be coming soon.

_Speak of the devil._ Tou-san burst through the door, his eyes flaming red and his cloak billowing in the mid-day breeze that was flowing through the kitchen window. An angry scowl plastered on his face, he strolled over to where I was kneeling and kicked me in the stomach. I immediately dropped the scrub-brush I had been using and curled into a ball, my stomach keeling in pain. Another harsh kick to my back and he had me pushed against the wall. Slowly, I scrambled to my feet, only to have him push me back down.

"BAKA!" he screamed. Another kick. "BAKA! You DOBE!! _LOOK WHAT I FOUND ON THE FLOOR!_" He held up an old rag-doll given to me by my mother. It was originally made of white fabric and has two blue eyes, black, braided hair, and a silver kimono. Now, nearly 5 and a half years later, it was torn in too many places to count, one eye was missing, and the kimono was now longer shiny and nice looking- it was tattered, ripped, and worn. But it was still my favorite doll – my _only_ doll. And mean tou-san had it!

"P-please, t-tou-san… c-can I h-have my doll b-back?" I whispered, afraid of what he might do next. That doll was the only memory I had of my mother. She had given it to me when I was less than a year old, but I still remember. Less than a week later, tou-san had killed her. I remember that too.

I was pulled out of my memories when a solid fist collided with my head. Crumpling back on the floor, I reached my hands out desperately to get my doll back. Tou-san laughed and held her higher, just out of my reach. "T-tou-saan…"

A few, moments later, after me begging for mercy to have my precious doll back, but not succeeding, tou-san spoke. "Hn. This is getting boring…" he muttered. Suddenly, he threw my doll up in the air and said calmly- "_Katon- Gokakyu no Jutsu!_" I couldn't watch- I couldn't watch my doll get burned to a crisp by my own tou-san. But I couldn't take my eyes away either.

Just seconds later I sat crumbled in the corner, tears flowing down my face, tou-san standing in front of me- and a pile of silver ashes in the middle of the floor.

"W-why…t-tou-s-san… w-why?" I cried.

"Your weak," he spat, each word filled with venom. "Your pathetic. You cling to worthless items, like that doll, and assume them important. But they only cloud your vision, my foolish daughter. That is why I do you the favor of eliminating these distractions." His voice was so cold… so calm…

His eyes narrowed. "But you don't seem to appreciate my gift to you… do you, Muzai?"

I couldn't speak. When I tried, it came out a choked sob.

His eyes narrowed further. "That's what I thought. Your weak. You haven't mastered Sharingan and you never will. If you ever wish to live, you have to run… and cling to your pathetic life! Your pathetic! You're a worthless piece of shit that doesn't deserve to live!" His voice had gone form a calm whisper to an outraged yell. He pulled back his fist, ready to strike, but I was faster. I darted out past him and out of the kitchen. I ran twisted and turned down the halls or the huge compound until I finally came to a door: my room.

His footsteps had been following me the entire way; I had heard them. I fumbled with the doorknob and when I finally got it open, I slid in and slammed it shut. It was locked soon after.

Present 

**Zai-chan POV**

_I-I hope the red-eyed man goes a-away… he looks j-just like tou-san… but it's not tou-san, because tou-san wouldn't h-have stopped that guy from hurting me… _

Sasuke POV I tried looking her in the eye, but she just closed then tight. I called out, and asked her if she was ohkay. But she didn't answer. It was like she was thinking about something. Every now and then she would flinch, like I was about to hit her, but then relaxed. I was kind of worried… I mean, come on, I'm not totally heartless! 

She looked reeeally beat up… looking closer, I saw a collar around her neck. It wasn't like a necklace or anything… more like a collar… Like, you know… the kind you put on animals. _I wonder who put that on her… Well, she's not moving. So maybe she's not as ohkay as I thought she was… maybe I should take her to the hospital. But then they might ask where I found her… and then Naruto wouldn't let it go that I actually did something 'nice'. Plus, Sakura would go nuts and probably beat the girl up worse than she already is just cause I paid attention to her…_ I sighed. _Stupid fangirls._

_Ohk, so the action plan is… what, exactly? Think, THINK! Ohkay, uhm… I could take her back to my place? I think I have enough in the first aid kit to fix her up... yeah… just until she gets better. Plus, I could ask her some questions… like why does she have a collar? Or who that man was… or_… I looked closer at the collar around her neck. It had the Uchiha symbol around it. …_THAT. I will definitely ask her about THAT._

Gently, I picked her up. She acted like I wasn't even there, like she was still thinking. Carefully, I place her on my back and began the long run home.

YEAH, I KNOW! THE ENDING SUX!

Trust me, my dear readers… I know.

But believe me! That was just a little transition… you know, transition to chappie 3… (which is already half written, thanx to my awesome one hour of free-time! YAY!)

Ahem…

Sasuke; WTF?! NO NO NO NO!! IM WAAAAY TO OC FOR THIS!!!!! CCHANGE IT CHANGE IT CHANGE IT!

Me; aw, c'mon… I had nothing to work with, gimme a break… chapter 3 will be better, I promise!

Sasuke; I SAID CHANGE IT. WOMAN!

Me; your just as bad as Itachi-kun! Nya!! Go awayh!!! NO COOKIE FOR YOU!

Sasuke; -sniff- -sad face- I wanna coooookie….

Me; no. not till chappie 3 then… maaaybe…

Im so ebil.

COOKIES FOR AAALL!!

EXPECIALLY MY LOYAL REVIEWS!!!

Oh bout that… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

I CANNOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH!

I had like, 30 story alert adds but only 4 reviews!!! That suuux…

Please, just gimme you opinion, ill take anything! I don't care if you say you love it, hate it, want it to burn in you know where, or just write something totally random! JUST REVIEW!

thankyew.

XD

Oh, and BTW: her name is muzai, for those who figured it out. XD

Muzai means innocence.

Tou-san means dad.

And yeah, if you haven't figured out who her tou-san is yet, then...boo you.

Youll find out later. XD


	3. Of healing and doorbells

Ewmehgawd.

Please don't hurt me.

Yes, its been…uhm…forever….

BUT IM BACK!

My nee-chan is gunna kill me, I know…I tried to make this chapter as long as I could, but I'm like a stapler…I only work when I feel like it. –inside joke-

So what was I talking about again?

Oh yeah…teh story. See, im like that- forget so easily.

Better hurry up and post this before I forget I have a fanfic.

Btw, check out my gaia is yah have one – trust me, I update that way more than I update this.

chibichan250

on wit teh story!!

- - - - - - - - - - -

Last Time:

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Ohk, so the action plan is… what, exactly? Think, THINK! Ohkay, uhm… I could take her back to my place? I think I have enough in the first aid kit to fix her up... yeah… just until she gets better. Plus, I could ask her some questions… like why does she have a collar? Or who that man was… or… I looked closer at the collar around her neck. It had the Uchiha symbol around it. …THAT. I will definitely ask her about THAT._

_Gently, I picked her up. She acted like I wasn't even there, like she was still thinking. Carefully, I place her on my back and began the long run home._

- - - - - - - - - - -

Present- Uchiha Apartment, 5:06pm

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Dammit, where is the freakin' anteseptic?!"

I really need to organize this apartment one day.

First, I could barely get through the door because of all the freaking mail scattered on the floor - fangirls, no doubt.

Then, I had to work my way down the hallway past all the boxes that I have yet to open since I moved in last month.

And when I finally reached my bedroom, I had to scramble past all the dirty clothes on the floor and dig under all this crap before I found what I was looking for- _my bed._

Oh, and did I mention I was doing all this with a bleeding six-year-old in my arms?  
Yeah, that too.

Maybe I should get Sakura to stop by one day… nah, scratch that. Too much drama.

Hmm…maybe it's in this cabi-

_Found It!_

Wait, no…gah, this one is empty!!

"Tondemonai!" I threw the empty medicine bottle into the trash. Getting a definite headache, I searched through several more boxes and cabinets before finally finding the blasted thing.

Now, to make my way back to the bedroom.

Step…step…look out for that box…I better clean up those cheetos later…step…hey, I've been looking for this forever!…step…step…eww, what did I just step in?!…

--more insane rambles—

--lets skip to the bedroom :--

Ohk, antiseptic…check.

Bandages…check.

Water and a rag… check.

Other healing stuff I found…check-ers.

Alright, now…

What next?

I looked reluctantly at the small, bleeding pile of '6-year-old' laying on my bed. Where to start?

Maybe her eye…or her feet…or her hands… 

Giving up, Sasuke resorted to the most childish thing he could think of:

"Eeny…Meeny..Miny.. Moe…"

--sorry, dear readers, I'm skipping the part when he heals her ONLY because I know absolutely nothing about healing someone so wouldn't know what to type.—

_Sigh._ Done.

Packing up the extra bandages, I looked down in approval at the small, sleeping form before me. I had wrapped bandages around her legs, from ankle to knee, then from knee to thigh on that one leg that had gotten cut.

I had also bandaged her arms- but only from wrist to elbow.

One bandage wrapped around her forehead, when he had found a slash above her left ear.

Her hair had been washed and cleaned of dry blood, dirt, lice, and everything else he had found in there.

He had tossed away her old, dirty dress and adorned her with one of his old baggy shirts and a pair of short he still had from when he was six, though they were still loose on her small frame.

She laid down on the soft mattress, curled into a tight ball, clinging lightly onto the collar still around her neck.

Sasuke scowled. No matter how hard he had tried, he couldn't get that _damned collar_ off her neck. He tried cutting it, slicing it, forcing chakra into it- nothing.

Putting the supplies he had used away, Sasuke stood and walked out of the room, not sure what to do next. He had just made his way through the hallway of no return (aka the hallway with all the crap in it that he has to walk though…) when the doorbell rang.

- - - - - - - - - -

who could it be? Review and find out ;


	4. Sasuke LOVES Yakiniku!

-omnious music-

omg, im back!!! (again!!)

Ohk, enjoy….

- - - - - - - - - -

"Yo, Teme, Open Up!!"

_Aw, Kuso. _I mentally cursed. For all the times to show up, Naruto, why now?!

Maybe if I don't answer he'll go away.

"Teme, I know your there! OPEN to gods UP!"

_Shit._

Relunctantly, I snaked my way to the door and, with the chain still locked, opened it just far enough to peek at Naruto through the small crack in the door.

"Yes, Dobe?"

Pushing on the door to 'open to gods up', Naruto replied, "Sakura-chan and I are going out for Yakiniku. C'mon!"

"No."

"W-what?! But you _looooove_ yakiniku! Why not?!!" 

"I'm not hungry."

"Aww, c'mon teme!! It'll be FUUN!"

"No, go away."

Pushing once again on the door, Naruto scoffed, "Sheesh, what is with you these days… So secret and solitary…you need to get out more, Uchiha Sasuke."

"And you need to stay in more, Uzumaki Naruto."

After glaring for a short time, Naruto pushed again on the door. "Fine," he began, "You don't have to come, but you should at least invite me in for coming all this way just to invite you."

"You live a block away, Dobe."

But Sasuke didn't have time to hear Naruto's retort because said blonde had already undone the lock and waltzed right in, like he was freakin' Hokage himself.

"Geez, Teme, you need to clean up…This place is worse than my house, and that's saying something."

One hand on his forehead, Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, get out."

"Make me," Naruto replied, like a small child.

Growling, Sasuke threw a punch at Naruto, only to be dodged.

"Too slow!!" Naruto laughed, enjoying the sudden battle.

Unfortunately for Naruto, that last punch was followed by several others, and a swift kick in the shins.

Having barely enough time to dodge, Naruto threw 3 hard, chakra-infused punches at the Uchiha. One missing completely, the second grazing him right shoulder, and the third mere inches away from colliding with his left knee-cap.

Seeing that the blond was serious, Sasuke smirked and activated his sharingan.

Battling it out like two old friends would, both laughing occasionally, neither noticed the small, wide-eyed form eyeing them from the hallway…

- - - - - - - -

W00T!

My first cliffy….YAYS!!

Comment, plz ;

I'm trying to get these chapters out as fast as I can….Just in time for the holidays!

JaNe!!

Btw, Tondemonai bullshit.

Lol.

xD


	5. Naruto? Sakura!

Don't Kill Me!

Yeah, I've said in the past "don't worry, I'll update!"

And I've been promising myself to post this FOREVER…

Well, enough with the excuses-- Turns out I'm more of a loyal reviewer rather than a loyal author. But have no fear!

I know how torturing it is to have a dumb, stupid author that never updates and leaves you on the edge of your seat… SO, I have extended this chapter to be EXTRA long. I DID send it to my BETA, but if there are any mistake's any confusion, etc etc, sorry.

Life is like a box o' chocolates, nevur know whatcha gunna get.

Ohkay, I'll stop stalling- I bring you, Chapter 5!

_Dammit, when did the Dobe start actually… getting strong?! _

Sasuke mentally sighed. They had been fighting for what he felt to be 10 freak' in minutes, and he still had not managed to pin Naruto down without the bubbly-freak-of-effin-nature bouncing right back up. His precious leather couch had taken a nasty hit in the armrest, his coffee table had been introduced to Naruto's fist several times now, and lets just say the rest of the room wasn't looking so great either.

And on top of that, Sasuke couldn't drop the feeling of being…well, _watched…_

Snapping back to reality, Sasuke held back a wince as Naruto's fist collided with his gut.

"Had enough, Uchiha?" Naruto panted. Sasuke wasn't exactly "going easy" on him, either.

"Heh. Just don't destroy my house too bad, Dobe, or you'll be paying for it."

"Che, like it wasn't destroyed before!" the blonde scoffed.

"That's It, Baka!" Sasuke growled. He has had enough of this. Grabbing a kunai from his holster, he quickly took aim at the retreating Uzumaki before pulling his arm back, then jerking forward as he striked.

Moments later, he heard a scream.

But it didn't come from Naruto.

Shock filled Sasuke's face as he slowly realized who had been hit, while confusion only filled Naruto's.

"The hell…?" Curiosity filling his mind, said blonde quickly turned to find the kunai embedded in the wall, as he had predicted it would land… but what he couldn't comprehend was why it was dripping blood.

_But…walls don't scream…or bleed…_Naruto concluded. Looking down lower, he found his answer- and a surge of guilt overwhelmed him. Collapsed on the floor was a small girl with dark black hair that he had never seen before, holding her left arm, tears forming in her eyes from the pain. The kunai hadn't hit her directly, but it had come close enough to graze her arm deep enough to make her bleed.

"Fuck…" Sasuke cursed. _So __that's__ what that feeling was…_he now realized why he had felt as though he was being watched… _she woke up much earlier that I thought she would…course, who wouldn't wake up with all the noise Dobe was mak—oh, Shit! Naruto!_ Sasuke's eyes widened. There he was, in his own living room with a once-again bleeding six-year-old that he had found –hmm, about, 2 hours ago? – And his former best friend just staring at her, than him, than her… Sasuke was scared to know what the blonde would do next. Naruto was always unpredictable…

"Teme! WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto finally burst. But instead of running over and slapping him in the face, as Sasuke had predicted, Naruto did the complete opposite. He rushed over to the girl and began trying to help her up.

Sasuke could just stare, dumbfounded, as Naruto gently coaxed the obviously frightened girl to stand up, a look of confusion again crossing his face as she backed away the second she was on her feet.

Naruto, not sure what to do—not even sure who she _was—_slowly bent down until he was practically sitting on his knees. He looked her in the eye and offered one of his cool, off-handed smiles. She simply stared back with uncertainty and fright; understandable for the situation she was in. Clinging to her arm in a desperate attempt to slow the bleeding, the six-year-old stumbled backwards, tripping over one of the many items on the floor and tripping backwards. She didn't even have time to react as she lost her footing and began her decent to the hard floor below. Just when she thought she would hit it, though—

She didn't.

_Who…?_

"Naruto. Get Out Now." Sasuke's words were laced with venom as he gently pushed the even-more-terrified girl back on her feet after catching her. The second she was out of his arms, the six-year-old burst into even more tears and ran back down the hallway and around the corner, out of the team-members sight.

"Wait, come back!" But before Naruto could chase after her, Sasuke was suddenly in his face.

"I said, Get Out."

"Teme, how heartless of a bastard can you be?!" Naruto shoved him. Sasuke was in no mood to fight.

"Naruto, if you don't get out right now, I swear I will carry you out myself."

Naruto didn't reply for some time. He could tell Sasuke was serious, but come _on-_ even Naruto is smart enough to know that he deserved some answers!

Finally, the blonde sighed, and stood up. But he didn't leave.

Sasuke stood up and crossed his arms, eyes glaring at the other ninja, just _daring_ him to open his big, effing mouth…

"At least tell me her name." Naruto finally questioned. It wasn't a question, really- more of a _demand._ Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke wasn't too good at taking 'demands'.

The Raven's stare weakened for just a second before returning. _Even I don't know her name, Dobe! But…Naruto won't leave without an answer…Aw, fuck…I hate Mondays…_

"…" So, he didn't respond.

"I can wait all day, teme."

"…" Sasuke bit his lip.

"…?"

"…"

"…"

Tired from everything that had happened today, Sasuke sighed, slipping out of his cool Uchiha-demeanor and taking on an entirely different one. Uncrossing his arms and rubbing his temples, he said frustratingly,

"I don't…know…" He looked up to Naruto, wanting to know his reaction to this.

"What? But…she's staying here, it looks like…and you obviously knew she was here. How can you not know who she is?" Naruto gave him a quizzical look, demanding more.

Sasuke pointed to the couch. "Naruto, sit down." Naruto did so. Sasuke sat down on the other couch across the room. Naruto watched him intently as he held his chin in one hand, propped up on one of his knees. "Naruto…"

"Hai?" Naruto could once again tell Sasuke was serious. He had no idea what was going on, and he sure was ready to find out.

"She's not…" Sasuke wasn't sure how to phrase this. Sure, he'd been in much worse situations before—and, heck, maybe if he told Naruto about her, the blonde would take her off his hands for good! He was obviously a lot better with children than Sasuke…

"She's not what?" Naruto pressed, bringing Sasuke back to the present and out of his muddled thoughts.

"She's not…I mean, I'm not…I mean…" Sasuke couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth. How in the hell do you tell your friend slash rival that you found a small girl in the street and decided to take her home with you to heal her, the complete opposite of your normal personality?!! Sasuke sighed. "I found her."

"_Found_ her? Sasuke, your treating her like she's a dog. Even less than a dog! At least dogs have _names…_" The blonde pointed accusing eyes at the Uchiha, who nearly dropped his head in frustration. Did he mention that Naruto could be extremely hardheaded?

"Baka. It's not like that. It was…uh…earlier today. She was in an alleyway on my way home, and… well, she wasn't looking okay, okay? So…" he paused. "I…took her home to heal her…" he quickly added, in nothing more than a mumble.

"What was that last part?"

"…" Sasuke sighed, and then cleared his throat. "I took her home to heal her."

Hiding his face behind his bangs, Sasuke couldn't see the dobe's face. But he could tell there was a smirk there by the way the blonde talked, as if laughing at him behind his words. "So…what your saying, Sasuke, is that you…" Naruto's smirk grew wider. "…_Saved_ her?"

Sasuke immediately grew annoyed. _What the hell is Dobe suggesting? T-that I was _NICE?_ No way! Uchiha Sasuke is not 'nice'! I will kill my older brother! I am the very definition of "apathy"! I…I…_ Sasuke cursed under his breath. No matter how much he refused to admit it, he had a soft spot for kids. Especially little ones. Maybe because of his own fxcked-up childhood memories? Who knows? All he knew was that he had a soft spot and he _hated_ it. And Naruto knew this, and was taking advantage of it. Sasuke hated that more.

"…Well?" This blond sure was daxn persistent.

"…if you insist on saying it like that, then…yes. I guess you could say I…s-saved her." Sasuke couldn't keep the stutter from his voice.

"Well, well, well…" Naruto laughed. "Are you suggesting Sasuke Uchiha actually has a _heart_?!" Naruto faked shock, mocking him again.

Sasuke scowled. "Of course I have a heart. And stop goofing around, I'm serious." He sighed, putting his face in his hands. "What the hell am I supposed to do with her?" 

Naruto would have loved to make fun of his obviously pissed off friend more, but after realizing Sasuke was actually…well, _worried,_ the blond dropped his act and got serious himself. "Well, tell me what you _do_ know about her."

Looking up, Sasuke noted the serious tone in the usually hyperactive-blonde's voice. "Well…" he began. "She's 6-years-old, by the looks of it. I found her in that alleyway behind the dango shop…I haven't heard her talk at all. The only times I've actually seen her awake were when I originally found her and just now." 

Naruto didn't respond. He had expected Sasuke to know more. "Anything else?" he questioned-- with a slight tone of curiosity.

"Well…" Sasuke was unsure whether or not to mention the collar on her neck.

"Well…?"

"There's this collar, you see…" Sasuke began slowly. Heh, he thought telling Naruto that he had found this girl was hard, now he has to tell him about the effing _collar!_

Naruto groaned. "You really ARE treating her like a dog, Sasuke-teme! Do you make her sleep on the floor, too?!"

Sasuke glared. "_**I**_ didn't put that collar on her, Dobe! I'm just saying, it's _there_! And…" Sasuke _REALLY_ didn't want to tell Naruto this next part.

"And _what_, Teme? Spit it out!"

"The Uchiha symbol…it…um…its…on the… collar."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…?" _Why isn't Dobe saying anything?_

"You're joking, right?" Naruto finally spoke. His voice sounded heavy, like he had just done a lot of thinking. To Naruto, collars signified ownership. His face paled a little at the mere _thought_ of another Uchiha…_owning_ the innocent little girl he had just encountered. And the painful part of it all was that he practically _knew_ which Uchiha it was…the only other survivor of the Uchiha massacre, aside from Sasuke…

Sasuke looked him in the eye. "I wish," he said, his voice only slightly above a whisper. He had come to the same conclusion as Naruto, but he refused to believe it.

After what seemed like forever, Naruto jumped to his feet. Sasuke tensed at the sudden movement and looked up at the blonde, surprised.

"I'm calling Sakura-chan." He said calmly, already heading for the wireless phone that was on the kitchen counter.

"What?!" Sasuke replied, a bit late. No way could Naruto call Sakura! Then he would have to explain this crap all over again! Not to mention the fact that Sakura might tell everyone _else_ in Konoha about what he did, and…he didn't want that! "Naruto, why are you calling her?!"

Naruto replied coolly, phone already in his hand and scrolling through the caller ID. He didn't know Sakura's number by heart, after all. "Someone has to finish healing that girl. And Sakura-chan is really good at medical stuff, a lot better than you or me…and besides, maybe this girl will trust Sakura-chan. She obviously doesn't trust you or me—at least not any more– and I'm sure you don't want a crying six-year-old crawling around your house the rest of your life."

"…" Sasuke wasn't sure how to respond. No matter HOW MUCH he _really _didn't want to admit it…Dobe was right.

And besides, Naruto had already found her number in his caller ID—not a hard job, considering she was constantly calling him—and was already dialing her number. It was only a matter of time before…

HAHA! CLIFF-HANGER! I'm getting pretty good at those things D

Well, once again I would like to apologize for the two-month wait. You guys have been really patient and haven't abandoned me yet, so…COOKIES FOR ALL! JUST KEEP READING!

Also, my writing style might have a been a little awkward in this chapter because, due to length, I wrote it over the course of two days. And, considering that my style changes every day…heh…well, you get my point.

If you want any translations, just say so D

And if any of this doesn't show up, like commas or italics or bold, well- sorry. That's fan fiction's fault, not mine!

Thanks for always reading, I would credit my reviewers but maybe I'll save that for next chapter! –wink, wink—which will be coming out by NEXT WEEK!

So there you go, an extra-big-chunk or story for yah! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

-K94evur(


	6. search party! wewt!

Me; . . . –hides behind Itachi-

Itachi; Come out, Chibi-sama…

Me; Nuu!!! They will kill me for not updating when I said I would!

Itachi; …

Me; …

Itachi; …well…If they were smart reviewers, they would know that killing you would only result in the end of this fic…so…

Me; …b-but…

Sasuke; JUST GET TYPING, DAMMIT! –annoyed, sakura is poking him relentlessly- Sakura, stoppit!

Sakura; But…Sasuke-kun is so…_squishy…._

Sasuke; GAHHHHHHHHHHH –cough- chibi doesn't own us! –cough-- HHHHHHH!!!

Me; on with the fic!!!

- - - - - - - - -

::Last Time::

- - - - - - - - -

_Naruto replied coolly, phone already in his hand and scrolling through the caller ID. He didn't know Sakura's number by heart, after all. "Someone has to finish healing that girl. And Sakura-chan is really good at medical stuff, a lot better than you or me…and besides, maybe this girl will trust Sakura-chan. She obviously doesn't trust you or me—at least not any more– and I'm sure you don't want a crying six-year-old crawling around your house the rest of your life."_

"…" _Sasuke wasn't sure how to respond. No matter HOW MUCH he really didn't want to admit it…Dobe was right._

_And besides, Naruto had already found her number in his caller ID—not a hard job, considering she was constantly calling him—and was already dialing her number. It was only a matter of time before…_

- - - - - - - - -

Present Time, Uchiha Residence:: 6:30pm

- - - - - - - - -

_Ring….Ring…Ring…-click-_

"Hello?"

"Err…hey, Sakura- its Naruto."

"Naruto?! Where the heck are you?! We were s'pose to be eating Yakiniku by now!"

Oops, apparently he had forgotten about their previous plans.

"Sakura-chan, something happened and—"

"Huh? What happened? Is Sasuke-kun okay?"_ Of course_, Naruto thought. _Everything has just GOT to be about that teme…_

":Hai, hai, Sakura-chan. He's fine. It's just that...uhm…well, your good at healing, right?"

"Of course she's good at healing, Dobe!" Sasuke called from across the room. A smirk soon followed. "You just suck at phone conversations!"

"Shut it, Teme!" Naruto.

"Don't call Sasuke a Teme, Naru-Baka!" Sakura.

Naruto sighed. Maybe he does suck at phone conversations…

"Sakura-chan, can you please just come over? And bring your healing stuff. Don't ask why, _**SASUKE**_ will explain later." Naruto made sure to emphasize the 'sasuke' part, making said-raven cringe at the thought of explaining himself to his number-1 fangirl.

"Where are you?"

"Sasuke's Hou—" Before Naruto could even finish, Sakura had already hung up the phone and begun rushing over. Naruto smirked.

"Well? Is she coming, Dobe?"

"Chill, Teme. She's on her way." A sigh escaped Sasuke's lips. He dreaded the moment Sakura arrived…

- - - - - - - -

Five Minutes Later

- - - - - - - -

A loud knock could be heard throughout the entire apartment. Even Naruto cringed.

Sasuke sighed once more, a bad habit he had gotten into. "I'll get it…" he mumbled. Reaching over, he regretfully opened the door to find a pink-haired girl he knew as Sakura. Well, pink-and-red hair, anyway. A few months ago Sakura had decided to get the tips of her hair dyed read.

She wore black legging that went to just past her knees, showing off her thin legs, and a dark denim skirt that frayed at the ends, along with a tight-fitting, faded red screen-t shirt that read "Fxxk politics, I just want to burn shit down" across her chest. She also wore a black Roxy jacket that she wore open with the sleeves rolled up to just before her elbows. A tan messenger bag was over her shoulder that adorned many buttons and key chains- most of them reading "RJA" or "P!ATD". Pssh, like Sasuke knew what those meant…

She also wore black converse, pimped out of course with neon pink laces on one foot and black and white skulls on the other. She tied it all together with the black ribbon in her hair—not that Sasuke was paying attention! Nuh uh, no way was he checking Sakura-out! Nope…not at all…

"Sasuke? Hellooo?" Sakura mused. Sasuke had opened the door to find her catching her breath. She'd had planned to meet them outside of Hot Topic, then they could hang out a bit before heading for Yakiniku. But Nooo- Naruto had said something had happened. And apparently, this something required her to bring medical supplies, hence the messenger bag. So, she had run home to get her things, then run halfway across town to get to Sasuke's apartment. All in less than five minutes. _Maybe I should work for Pizza Hut…_

"Come on in." Sasuke's voice brought her out of her trance. He was holding the door open with one hand and gesturing for her to enter with the other. He wore black jeans, but they were slightly baggy on him, rather than tight like Sai's usually were. _Only gay guys wear tight pants_!,he had pointed out before. He also wore a simple black shirt with a long sleeved white one underneath. A small silver chain adorned his neck, with a small Uchiha symbol attached. It was the only symbol he wore that resembled his clan. He wore black DC shoes and a subtle gold watch given to him for his birthday last year. Let's just say that, to Sakura, he looked _hot._ (fan-girlie-ness!!! Squee!)

The worry she noticed in his voice made her walk briskly passed him, though, looking for anything that could actually make Sasuke want to invite her- the most annoying fan-girl alive (even she admitted it)- to his house. But all she could see was a hungry looking Naruto and some broken furniture.

"Where's the fire?" she commented sarcastically.

"Did you bring your stuff?" Naruto questioned- also sounding a tad worried. Sakura grew more and more confused.

"Err…yeah, but neither of you look hurt. What's going on?" She had directed the question to Naruto, who simply pointed to Sasuke, who had been trying his hardest not to be noticed.

Sasuke could feel Sakura's eyes on him as he looked down at his feet, suddenly finding his living room carpet very interesting.

"Sasuke?" she questioned.

"Well," his began, his voice sounding loud in the suddenlyquiet apartment. The rest came out as a quiet mumble. "I found a kid earlier, and she was hurt…so, you're going to heal her…" Sasuke mumbled something else, but it was so low that even the authoress couldn't decipher it.

"Where is she?" Sasuke hadn't expected this. He had expected Sakura to pull out a camera and begins relentlessly attacking him with questions and snapping a picture of him every chance she got. He hadn't expected the pink-haired kunoichi to come at him as…serious.

"Err…how do you know it's a girl?" Sasuke questioned, keeping his cool.

"Lucky Guess." Sakura smirked.

"Well…" Sasuke began. He had no clue where she was. Maybe he wasn't as good at this whole kid thing as he thought…

"Were not sure…" Naruto added sheepishly, feeling Sasuke's sudden guilt. "But we know for sure that she's in this apartment."

Sakura gave them a quizzical look. So they dragged her across Konoha to heal a girl they couldn't even find? _Gee, what a way to spend my Saturday night…_she thought sarcastically.

"Well?" She questioned, getting right down to business.

Both boys looked up at her, confusion plainly seen. "Well what?" they chorused.

Sakura waved her hands around her. "Go find her!" she said, exasperated.

Sasuke and Naruto both made an 'o' face before splitting up and beginning their search. Sakura began in the kitchen, Naruto began in the guest room where she supposedly last was, and Sasuke began in his bedroom- determined not to let any one else in.

- - - - - - - - - -

BLEH! I wasn't sure if I liked this chapter or not… it's only six pages. Yuck…

Sorry for the long waits!

As you can probably tell, I'm trying to put this is present time Konoha, instead of ninja-time. It was kinda spur of the moment, and I think I might have mentioned a shuriken battle before….so…if you could just, heh, IGNORE that part in chapter one? For the sake of the authoress? Shanku! –bow bow bow-

Nxt chapter to come out soon. I might stay up writing all night, so who knows.

REVIEW!


End file.
